Silver and Gold
by cupcakeassassin921
Summary: Edward goes to Bella's house one night to find her with Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel, and Sophie Newmann, trying to get Bella to teach Sophie the magic of time.Bella is needed to save the entire world. How will Edward react? E/B
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a mix of The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel , and Twilight. If you haven't read the Immortal Secrets of Nicholas Flamel, you should read it; it's extremely good. So, here's the story. I'm like the first one to do this.**

EPOV

I was driving over to Bella's place after she had dinner. It was just starting to get dark. As I got closer, I heard thoughts coming from her house.

_She won't come with us, but we need her! She needs to teach Sophie the magic of time!_

They were a man's thoughts. I got outside her house, and there was an explosion of silver light in the forest. The scent of freesia wafted through the air. I rushed towards it. I burst into a clearing. Bella was standing there facing a old couple and a girl about 15. Bella and the girl were glowing brilliant silver, the old man was glowing mint green, and the woman was glowing bone white. The scents of vanilla, freesia, and mint floated through the air. Bella looked frustrated.

"Look, time isn't like the other magic's. It isn't seeing the future like Zephaniah or Chronos. It's manipulating an object's entire existence. Finding the DNA, and rewinding or speeding it up. Getting into every molecule in an instant and changing things in ways they weren't supposed to be altered. One mistake could kill you." The 15 year old girl looked fascinated.

"Bella, Sophie needs to know this. She has to beat Josh." Bella looked into Sophie's eyes.

"She doesn't want to fight Josh; I can tell. They are twins. They love each other." Sophie spoke up.

"Of course I don't want to fight him, but I have to. Dee corrupted him, and I have to try to save the world alone now." Bella looked at her kindly, and sighed.

"I swear I'll kill Dee someday. Fine. I'll teach you. Tomorrow, though; I need to get prepared." The old couple smiled. I decided to make my presence known. I cleared my throat, and Bella whirled to look at me, the glow even brighter for a moment, before it disappeared as she recognized me.

"Edward! How much of that did you see?" Bella said, walking towards me. I closed the distance and asked,

"What's all this about? How do you know these people, and why were you glowing?" She bit her lip, and whispered in my ear

"I'll tell you tonight." She turned away and smiled at them.

"Nicholas, Perenelle, and Sophie, this is my boyfriend Edward. Edward, this is Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel, and Sophie Newman." I looked at them and read their thoughts.

(N_)"Oh, I wonder if he knows. Bella's always so secretive. I didn't even know much about the magic of time until a few minutes ago."_

(P)_ "I think he is a vampire like Scathatch, but I'm not sure. I'll have to ask Bella."_

(S)_ "whoa, he's HOT! He actually looked kind of like Scathatch and Aoife, but he's a guy."_

I shook my head at their thoughts, then whispered in her ear.

"I'll be in your room." She nodded, while the others looked at me bewildered.

"Why will you be in her room?" Sophie asked, and I looked at Bella. They shouldn't have been able to hear that.

"Later." Bella said, and I ran to her room. Something was going on, and I'm going to figure it out.

**Okay, this story's chapters are going to be relatively short so that I can do them faster. I hope you like it. Also, If you haven't read it already, check out my story The Truth. It's pretty good.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I made a slight change in the story because I thougth I would be cooler than before. Bella's aura will be black from here on out, so just subconsiously change the last chapter in that regard. I decided to continue with this story right now because I felt the inspiration to do it. I want to write with inspiration, not just to meet a deadline.**

Bella closed the door to her room quietly, after arranging with Charlie for the Flamels to sleep in their guest bedroom and Sophie to sleep in Bella's room with her (and me).

"What is going on, Love?" I asked Bella as soon as she turned around to face us, her arms full of blankets to make a pallet on the floor for Sophie. She sighed, before turning to face me.

"Edward, I promised I would tell you, but…I need a few minutes to talk to Sophie about the deal with her twin." I nodded at her and opened my arms, sitting on the edge of her bed. She smiled at me and sat in my lap. I wrapped my arms around her, burying my face in her neck and breathing deeply.

"Ok, Sophie, you know the prophecy, right?" The girl nodded, peeking shyly at me as she answered.

"Well, the thing about Abraham is that he rarely was straightforward, even when talking in a normal conversation. The working in the prophecy is him at his worst. But some of the meaning is clear; you and your brother, Josh, was it? You and your brother will be reunited, don't worry about that. The only danger is that you will side with Dee to save your brother." Sophie's eyes watered and she looked angry and upset.

"You have no idea how it feels to be me right now. To be thrust into this strange world that no one will explain fully, and to lose my other half so I have to be alone while I try to figure this out." Sophie started to cry, shimmering silver tears streaming down her face as she wrapped her arms around herself and sobbed. Bella tapped my arms and I released her. Her night-black aura flared around her as she approached Sophie.

"I know exactly how you feel. Believe me, it was worse for me. I'm 18 years old, but I've been on this earth for 558 years; well, in a shadow realm of the past of this earth. It happened just after my 18th birthday. Edward…left me, and I was a little insane. I was in Port Angeles and I ran into a man with one hand. He sent me back 540 years to Great Britain.

I was awakened by an Elder that is long dead right now, and I discovered the element of time as an apprentice to Chronos. We had a falling out after I refused to hand over the gift, and I left. I met Aoife as I was traveling, and Nicholas and Perenelle shortly after. Nicholas loved me like a daughter, but Perenelle never trusted me, but then again, our auras clash. I've been alone for most of the time between then and about 3 months ago. That was when the man reappeared. He sent me back to the day I went to Port Angeles. I went on with my life, until Edward went to Volterra. I saved him and we went home together. I thought I could finally leave all of this mess behind, but I guess I was wrong."

I stared at Bella, and I felt in describable guilt. It was my fault she had to go through so much, because I had been stupid enough to leave her. I got up and wrapped my arms around her waist, kissing her cheek softly as a pulled her to me. A single jet black tear fell down her face as she reached up behind her and tangled her hand into my hair.

"I'm so sorry, my love." I whispered into her ear, and she turned her head to my face and gently kissed my lips.

"It's Ok." She replied. Sophie looked between us and cracked a teary-eyed smile.

"You two are so cute together. You see, Bella? That's the difference between you and me. You have Edward. I don't have Josh anymore." Bella shook her head.

"You WILL have Josh, just give it time. The world has a way of working out for the best if you give it a chance to." She said softly, and I felt her hand tighten in my hair momentarily before she let go. I grabbed her hand as it was falling and pressed it gently to my cheek. She patted it before getting up.

"I'm going to take a shower. Be back in a little bit." She ruffled my hair a little bit beforewalking out of the room. Sophie looked at me for a moment before shyly whispering "Goodnight." I smiled back at the young girl and said it back. She lay down on the pallet set out for her, and within moments her breathing had leveled off and she had fell asleep. I looked at her for a moment before laying back to think.

I had no idea just how catastrophic my leaving had been. Bella had beeen sent back in _time, _for pete's sake. And what's worse; why didn't she tell me? Did she think I would leave her again? Was she afraid of my reaction? That was absolutely insane; in other words, most likely what she had thought. I closed my eyes in remorse for my actions and their terrible, terrible results.

I also felt bad about another thing. I could hear Sophie's mind, so I knew first-hand how alone and confused she felt. But she had Perenelle, Nicholas, and now Bella. But Bella, she had gone through all of this _alone_. No shoulders to cry on, no one to talk to, to help her through it. She had been thrust back 540 years in time and had to face everything, do everything, survive all alone. I vowed to myself she would never feel that way again.

After a few minutes, I heard the door to the bedroom open, and my Bella snuck into the room. She took a deep breath and climbed onto the bed, laying down on top of me and burying her face into my neck, where she began to gently kiss my collarbone.

"I'm sorry." I heard her whisper gently against my jugular, and I sat up in shock, adjusting her body to be sitting more conventionally on my lap, and wrapped my arms around her small frame.

"Love, what are you possibly sorry for?" I asked. _I_ should be the one apologizing, on my knees begging for her forgiveness for putting her through everything that I had.

"I didn't tell you everything that happened while you were gone, I lied to you. I was just afraid." I stared into her deep chocolate eyes and say the tears, now the normal clear color, begining to build in her eyes.

"Bella, I should be apologizing to you. I never have felt more disgusted with myself in my entire life. I can't believe I so grossly underestimated your love for me, and this happens! You being sent back to 1453, to be 'awakened', whatever that means, and having to live without me for 540 years before coming back to our time. I mean, I went without you for about 6 months, but I would have died after 540 years. You mean everything to me." I cupped her cheek with my hand and stared lovingly into her eyes, seeing love shining right back at me.

Bella kissed me softly, before pushing me back down on the bed and laying back down on top of me, pulling a blanket over herself before nuzzling her face back into my neck. Within the minute, she was asleep. I tightened my arms around her figure as a raven took off from one of the branches on the tree outside her window.

Josh's POV

Dee and Dare were standing behind me as I began to pour my aura into the scrying mirror Dee had set up for me. I wanted to see Sophie's face. To know she was safe.

The image became fuzzy for a moment as the spell found a small raven nearby my sister. The image flashed, and we were looking through the raven's eyes. The bird was looking through a window on a second story house. We couldn't hear anything, but then I noticed Sophie sitting on the floor of the room. It was a nice room, the walls a light purple to go with the dark comforter and mahogany wood furniture.

"Move closer, you stupid bird." Dare whispered, and Dee cracked a smile before the bird obeyed, granting us a full view of the room. Two teens were sitting on the bed on the other side of the room. The guy was tall and lanky, witha strange, copper colored hair and super pale skin. I noticed immediatly how unearthly perfect he was. There was no way he was _human._ His arms were wrapped around a extremely pretty girl. She had long, rich brown curls falling to her waist that matched perfectly with her deep brown eyes. Her skin was pale, but not as pale as his. I felt really disappointed as I looked back over the two of them, at how his face was buried in her neck and how she leaned back into him trustingly; they were together.

"Is that Isabella de Rue?" Dee gasped, asking Virginia as they stared at the mirror together. She nodded and continued.

I looked at the screeen; Sophie was crying now. I saw the Isabella girl get down on the floor with her, but not get closer to her as she continued to cry. That's when I froze. Her aura had blossomed around her,and it was as black as night. It felt unnatural, even in picture form. I instantly didn't want Sophie anywhere near her. She was dangerous.

Isabella began talking to Sophie, and the mystery guy came behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek. She reached up and tangled her hand into his strange hair as a jet black tear ran down her face. She looked up at him after a minute and they shared a short, deep kiss before pulling away and resuming talking. Sophie had almost stopped crying, and she smiled at them. Isabella patted his cheek before leaving the room. Sophie said something, and he smiled at her before going back to the bed and lying down.

After a few minutes, Isabella came in and lay down on top of him, kissing his neck. I gagged, and Virginia laughed.

Suddenly, He sat up and they talked for a while before kissing deeply yet again and lying down, where the girl fell asleep. Dee cut of the spell and the raven flew away.

"Who was that girl?" I asked as soon as the mirror cleared. Dee looked at me with pity and sorrow.

"That was Isabella de Rue. She was born in 1453. Isabella's aura is the purest aura in existance, purer than yours, but is is also the same jet black you see in caves when all the lights are out and in black holes. Did you feel how it makes you feel empty, like something you love was just crushed into a millioni pieces? She is extremely dangerous. She's also the only person in the entire world who knows the 5th elemental magic." I stared at him.

"But there are only four elemental magics: water, fire, earth, and air, aren't there?" Dee shook his head.

"Miss Rue discovered this magic while working under Chronos' tutelege. She wouldn't share it with anybody. Eventually she left him. No body else even knows how the magic works." I stared at him in shock. She discovered an elemental magic? It seemed so unlikely.

"What does she do?" I asked Dee, but it was Virginia who answered.

"She used to be a magician, alchemist, sorceress, and a necromancer to rival the doctor here. She has been a musician, actress, author, doctor, lawyer, theif, police woman, and a detective. She's a loner, usually. Never attatched to anything, never close to anyone. Somthing happened to her centuries ago that broke her, and she stopped caring about the world. That's why it's so shocking to me that she was with that guy like that. I wonder what he means to her, but I know what in means to me." She finished quietly. I wondered if she noticed how far off of my question she had gotten.

"What does it mean for you? That she has feelings?" I asked. She seemed ruthless from how she had described her, and how her aura had felt. Virginia's lips curled into a scary smile.

"The Immortal Isabella de Rue has a weakness."

**Ok, I decided to keep going with this story because I felt some inspiration for it. THat's how I update. I want my stories to be well written and inspired. REview if you like it!**

**MAggs :P**


End file.
